


Carnival

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Fun, Dean Loves Pie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare day off takes Dean and the reader to a carnival. Just some fluffy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

"So, what should we do today?" It was rare to have an actual day off. No research, no job, you didn't even have anything that really needed cleaning. You want to do something fun.

"There's a carnival in Lebanon. I haven't been to one since I was a little kid. Let's go!" Dean smiles at your enthusiasm, but you notice a scowl on Sam's face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass. You two go. I think I'll stay here and read a book for fun for a change." At your quizzical expression, Dean mouths, "clowns," behind his little brother's back, crossing his eyes and making the classic cuckoo finger gesture next to his head. A laugh bursts from your mouth, earning a frown from Sam and a smug, gotcha look from Dean.

"I'm sorry," you say, collecting yourself. "Have fun with your book, Sam. We'll be back later." You grab Dean's hand and drag him toward the garage. "Jackass," you say, giggling.

"You love it and you know it," he replies, playfully swatting your ass as you move away from him to go around to the passenger side of the Impala.

****

The ride into Lebanon is spent in companionable silence punctuated by the occasional sing-along. You love these days. No angels, no monsters, no demons, just you and your handsome man being regular people, a regular couple, doing regular people things. These are the days you cling to when the shit hits the fan and the whole world gets turned upside down for the umpteenth time. You remember these days and think about the ones you'll have in the future, and that gets you through.

Dean pulls into the field that's being used as the carnival's parking lot and turns off the car. You bound out, a smile on your face, feeling free. Dean catches you in his arms and plants a gentle kiss on your lips.

"Excited?" he asks. You nod enthusiastically, your ponytail bobbing, and he laughs. God, you love it when he laughs. He kisses your nose and grabs your hand. "Then let's go!" You head toward the entrance, smiling at one another like idiots.

You get inside, surrounded by lights, sounds, and smells of all kinds. Dean's eyes light up, and he starts pulling you. Then you see the sign: Deep Fried Pies. You chuckle. Of course Dean gravitates right to that. You let him lead you over to the stand. He chooses a deep fried apple pie, and you go for the deep fried Snickers bar.

"You know, I think you love chocolate as much as I love pie," he says between mouthfuls.

"Honey, no one loves anything as much as you love pie." You take a bite, enjoying the gooey, melty chocolate. Dean looks at you with fake outrage.

"That's not true! I love you as much as I love pie." He grins, and your heart swells with what, from Dean, is the highest of compliments. He leans down and gives you a kiss, the taste of apples and chocolate mingling.

"Come on, let's ride the ferris wheel!" Now it's your turn to drag him.

"The ferris wheel? Really?"

"Big, bad hunter, afraid of heights. Don't worry, Honey, I'll keep you safe." Reluctantly, he follows, grumbling about "the safety of those things" as he pays for some tickets. He manages to hold it together until the third time around, when the wheel stops with you at the very top. He gulps, so you distract him with a tender kiss. You leisurely make out until the wheel starts moving again, and Dean is visibly relieved as you get off the ride.

"You owe me for that, Sweetheart."

"I'll pay you back later," you purr suggestively.

"Deal!" You ride a few more rides and indulge in a few more snacks. As you're working your way back toward the entrance, Dean stops.

"Come on, Babe. I'm gonna win you a prize!" You follow him to the shooting gallery. He lays his money down, and the attendant passes him the gun. He fires off one shot. It misses. "Not a word!" he warns, and you suppress a giggle. He adjusts and fires off the rest, hitting every target. "Which one do you want, Sweetheart?"

"The unicorn," you decide.

"Is it so fluffy you're gonna die?"

"Don't quote at me, Dean Winchester!" He grins at you. "Okay, my turn." You hand your money to the attendant, and Dean hands you the gun as the attendant places some BBs on the counter. As you load the gun, Dean leans down and whispers, "The sight's off about three centimeters to the left." You take aim, adjusting for the sight, and fire, hitting every target. The attendant looks impressed. "Well, Honey, what'll it be?"

"The moose. For Sam." You both burst into a fit of giggles. When you finally pull yourselves together, Dean smiles down at you, and you stand for a minute, lost in one another's eyes, the whole world disappearing until there's just the two of you. A couple kids running past burst the illusion, and you continue, hand in hand and hauling two giant stuffed animals down the midway.


End file.
